Todo lo muggle que aprendí de ti
by Graystone
Summary: Y lo que me queda por saber. Porque aunque aprendí mucho a tu lado, ya no estás. Y quizás conozca a alguien como tú, que me siga enseñando. Porque ya no hay vuelta atrás. Me he enamorado de este mundo como me enamoré de ti. Y lo volveré a hacer.


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros.

**Título alternativo: **Penny Lane

* * *

Todavía no había terminado con la copa. A decir verdad, nunca había sido demasiado bebedor. Siempre pensaba que el alcohol era una pérdida de tiempo, como un obstáculo en el camino, como algo que podía estropear toda tu carrera en un instante. Penny siempre tenía una botella de whisky escocés en su casa, menos fuerte que el whisky de fuego que ella detestaba. ¿Cómo se llamaba la marca? Cutty Sark. Sí. Tenía una especie de barco en la etiqueta, con velas blancas. Un velero tipo clipper, como le contó Penny.

Alguien cantaba en el pequeño estrado del bar. Se volvió un momento, pues tanto la canción le era conocida como la voz resultaba acogedora. Una chica de pelo rojizo tocaba una guitarra sentada en una silla, con las piernas cruzadas. Su melena cubría parte de su cara, de modo que parecía estar envuelta en un halo de misterio. Su mirada estaba perdida.

Y la canción… Penny Lane, de The Beatles. La canción favorita de Penny, porque hablaba de una calle de Liverpool que Penny le obligó a visitar, tanto como ir a ver tumba de un tal Lennon o asistir al concierto de No-sé-qué McCartney. Penny siempre decía, con respecto a Penny Lane, que siempre querría vivir allí. De hecho, iban a vivir allí hasta que todo cambió.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y rememoró los viejos recuerdos. El viejo apartamento del Callejón Diagon, en el que vivían. Las torres y torres de libros, algunas de las cuales llegaban hasta el techo y que contenían tanto libros suyos, mágicos, como de Penny, muggles. Beedle, Bloxam o Goshawk se mezclaban con Tolkien, Martin o Pratchett. Y los discos… Merlín, Percy jamás había tenido interés en la música, la consideraba vulgar e insustancial, pero Penny le abrió un mundo nuevo. Tenía un viejo tocadiscos y una gran estantería llena de… ¿cómo era? Ah, sí. Llena vinilos. The Beatles era su grupo favorito, pero también había otros: Queen, The Who, Rolling Stones, The Police, Led Zeppelin… Había tantos y tantos. Y todos a Percy le gustaban. Recordaba que Penny se cansaba a veces de escuchar canciones y pasaba a otras, o estaba días y días escuchando la misma canción. Pero Percy era capaz de escucharlas todas una y otra y otra vez.

Después estaba el cine. Penny amaba ir a ver películas. En el mundo mágico no tenían cine. A lo sumo había visto imágenes proyectadas y en movimiento, pero jamás había estado sentado sobre una vieja y mullida butaca, rodeado de decenas de personas, con Penny al lado y un pequeño bote con palomitas. ¿Existe algo más bueno que las palomitas? ¿Especialmente si las comes junto a la persona que más quieres? Percy recordaba cada instante, sus manos entrelazándose antes de querer coger las palomitas, sus miradas, sus sonrisas, sus besos, los sustos cuando iban a una película de miedo, su cabeza escondiéndose en su hombro para que él la protegiese. O las risas ante las comedias y los llantos con los dramas.

Penny era tan… expresiva. No tenía miedo a decir lo que pensaba o hacer ver cómo se sentía. No era como él tan callado, retraído, con miedo a que descubriesen sus debilidades. Pero Penny tenía la extraordinaria habilidad de hurgar, de entrar en él y sacar a la luz todos sus sentimientos. Recordaba con total nitidez la primera vez que lloró ante ella porque se sentía fatal de haber tratado así a su familia, que creía hacer lo correcto al apoyar al Ministerio, pero que cada día sentía como si el Ministerio le estuviese fallando. Y lloró cuando se fue, claro que lo hizo. Lloró amargamente, encerrado en casa, envuelto en las sábanas de la cama que por tanto tiempo compartieron.

Penny Lane había dejado de sonar. La misteriosa chica pelirroja ya no estaba en el estrado, sino preparando una bandeja en la barra, justo al lado suyo.

―Gran canción, Penny Lane.

La chica lo miró un momento. Se recogió parte de la melena detrás de una oreja, pasando automáticamente de un halo de misterio a una mirada de total acogimiento. Sonrió.

―¿Cómo me has llamado?

―The Beatles. Conozco la canción. Mi novia solía cantarla mucho. Era su favorita.

―Deduzco por tus palabras que esa novia ya no está ―Percy asintió con la cabeza ―. Lo siento.

―No importa.

―Me llamo Audrey.

―¿Audrey qué más?

Rio mientras seguía preparando la bandeja.

―Audrey a secas. Tengo un apellido super antiguo, me da corte decirlo.

―Venga… ―lo instó él.

―Algún día te lo diré. Si me invitas a algo… claro. ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Percy Weasley. Y sí, me gustaría invitarte a algo… si con eso gano saber tu apellido. Me gusta lo antiguo.

―Termino en una hora. ¿Podrás esperar? ―Percy asintió ―. Genial. Cuando acabe si quieres puedes decirme qué más música te gusta. Hasta luego.

Se marchó con la bandeja para servir las copas. Percy observó cómo se alejaba y pensó en todo lo muggle que aprendería con ella, todo aquello que Penny no llegó a revelarle. Porque sí, sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría junto a esa chica. Era cuestión de tiempo, ¿no?


End file.
